Clone
The Trap)]] Clones, also known as Simulagents, were biogenetically grown creatures that took various forms of complexity from being simple lumps of protoplasm to highly sophisticated living beings. Clones were often generated from the cells of a previously existing creatures, developing as an exact duplicate -- such duplicates typically had their own personality, and in time may regain the genetic memories of their donors. Other clones were generated from the generic cells of a species, developing into a representation of that species instead of a duplicate of a specific individual. History Legend of Zor The technology related to cloning was linked to the discovery of the Flower of Life on Optera by the Tirolian scientist Zor. His communion with the Regess led him to uncover the secret of the planet and develop a powerful energy source known as Protoculture. This new science of Robotechnology fuelled the ambitions of the power hungry senators on Tirol who eventually declared themselves the Robotech Masters. When Zor genetically engineered Pollinators to complete the life cycle of the Flower of Life, Nimuul and his kin tasked him with creating newly formed beings. Thus, the art of cloning was introduced into Tirolian society with armies being used as enforcers and others grown to be servants to the powerful elite Masters. Eventually, this science was used to breed an entirely new race of giant beings known as the Zentraedi who were sent to Fantoma to mine it of its untapped mineral wealth. A combination of this and the tyrannical reign of the Robotech Masters led to revolts on Tirol that were brutally suppressed by the Zentraedi who were being used as a military force. Thus, cloning was used to not only propagate Tirolian society but also breed endless legions of Zentraedi who served in the Imperial Zentraedi Forces. Sentinels In the aftermath, the Invid began to conquer the Tirolian empire and the loss of the Protoculture Matrix meant that the Masters power reserves were depleting. Thus, they created a clone of Zor known as Zor Prime where they accessed his cellular memory to locate the SDF-1. They would later abandon Tirol in order to retrieve the Protoculture Matrix and Cabell would create his own clone of Zor called Rem. Rem's true origins would be hidden from him by Cabell though many would comment on his likeness to Zor. )]] During the war against the Regent, the Robotech Expeditionary Force attempted to make peace talks with the alien warlord. However, fearing a trap, he decided to have a clone of himself grown by using an older egg and shaping it to be a perfect replica of his form. This clone was used to spearhead the peace talks which were simply a delaying tactic and an attempt to gather more information. However, the clone would later be killed at the hands of the evolved Tesla. During the continued war between the Sentinels and the Regent, a strike force of Karbarrans conducted a commando raid on Optera in order to assassinate the Invid ruler. Ultimately, they managed to engage him and kill him only for the dead being to be revealed as another clone of the Regent. Second Robotech War The Robotech Masters and their entire clone population was relocated to the Tirolian Motherships where they travelled to Earth in order to retrieve Zor's. During this time, the clones were kept under control by the harmonic resonances of the Cosmic Harp played by Musica of the Muses Triumvirate. The soothing song played by Musica kept the clones content and productive. Eventually, the clone armies of the Robotech Masters would engage the Army of the Southern Cross over the course of the Second Robotech War. However, a combination of a lack of Protoculture along with an increase in contact with Humans led to erratic behavior emerging amongst the clones. Eventually, dissension followed and the Masters ordered all the invalids that had a bio-index below 70% to be discarded or terminated as they were a drain on resources. However, the Masters were killed at the hands of Zor Prime with the Tirolian clones being left behind as their leaders were defeated leading to a cessation in hostilities as the Second Robotech War came to an end. Third Robotech War : "Metamorphosis")]] During the Third Robotech War, the Invid Regess created two simulagents named Ariel and Sera to experiment with the humanoid form before choosing to transmutate others. Appearances *Robotech II: The Sentinels'' *''Robotech: The Robotech Masters'' *''Robotech: The New Generation '' Category:Technology